La Unica Excepcion
by BelCast
Summary: La pequeña Isabella vivió algo horrible con sus padres que le hizo ver de mala forma el amor, les prometió a sus propios padres que jamas se enamoraría... pero conoció a Phineas Flynn


**Hola =D**

**Mi tercer fic :3 pero es muy corto, este capitulo es el único que verán :/**

**Una amiga lo leyó antes que ustedes y lloro, pero no se me hizo para tanto._. Pero quien sabe, a lo mejor soy una insensible ._.**

**El titulo no es mío, es de una canción y los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Dan Povenmire y a Jeff "Swampy" Marsh**

Phineas Flynn no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Las palabras que salían de la boca de Isabella García-Shapiro le daban vueltas en la mente y le dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Isabella…-Suspiro el

–Si, Phineas, como lo escuchas…–Dijo Isabella sonrojada-Te amo

Phineas estaba congelado con la sonrisa más grande del mundo y los ojos abiertos como platos.

–Yo… creía que el amor no existía, me paso algo terrible, bueno, no solo ami, si no también con mis padres…-Decía Isabella recordando

Isabella empezó a recordar algo que había pasado hace mucho. La imagen era de una niña triste, de cuatro años con un vestido rosa pastel, peinada con dos colitas de caballo, en su mano izquierda sostenía una mantita y en la otra un osito de peluche. La niña estaba recargada en la puerta de su casa que tenia vista al jardín trasero, pero además de ver el patio también vio algo que le destrozo el alma; Un hombre llorando inconsolablemente, ese hombre era su padre. La pequeña camino hacia el sofá donde estaba su madre tapándose la cara con la mano.

–Mami…-Dijo la pequeña

La madre de la pequeña se quito la mano de la cara y volteo a ver a su hija. La pequeña la miro y esa imagen se le quedo grabada para siempre. Su madre tenia los ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas, su nariz se le veía muy roja al igual que su frente y a su lado tenia pañuelos ya usados. La pequeña nunca vio así antes a su mama, ni después…

La niña le dio su manita y un abrazo.

–El amor no existe –Dijo la pequeña – ¿Verdad mami? Por eso nunca, nunca, nunca, nunca me voy a enamorar, lo prometo, por mi dedito

–No hables así, Isabella…-Respondió su madre con la voz entrecortada

Esa era la pequeña Isabella en el peor momento de su vida….

–Pero mami, es la verdad, lo que esta pasando es la prueba de todito de lo que te dije, es una promesa, mami

Un año después, Isabella amaneció sin el cariño de su padre, lo que la dejo mas marcada con esa promesa.

Isabella adoraba a su padre, a pesar de lo que vivió, le dolió mucho que se fuera sin decirle adiós, se había quedado casi sola en el mundo cuando el blanco inundo su cuarto. Lloro mucho cuando lo recordaba mientras tiraba lagrimas en las fotos de el. Era lo mas lindo y doloroso del universo. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que lo había soñado, era una persona muy importante para ella.

– ¿Isabella?– Decía Phineas intentando cortar el silencio de Isabella-Responde, Isabella

Isabella aun estaba atrapada en sus recuerdos y pensamientos

"¿Acaso estoy tan flechada que soy capaz de romper esta promesa?... soy tan tonta al haberle dicho a Phineas lo que sentía, me lo hubiera guardado y no estaría atrapada en esto y no estaría tan triste… pero…. Como lo amo"

–Isa… Isabella, responda, ¿Qué te pasa?-decía Phineas preocupado al ver una lagrima recorrer la mejilla derecha de Isabella – Isa, responde

–Como lo extraño…–Dijo Isabella al fin y se soltó a llorar.

Phineas no entendía lo que pasaba, pero la abrazo. A Isabella se le vino otro recuerdo a la cabeza, había sucedido hace unos meces…

Isabella, de quince años estaba en su cuarto sin ninguna preocupación. Leyendo un libro, le gustaba leer. Todo ese silencio fue interrumpido por su madre, Vivian García-Shapiro, quien toco la puerta

– ¿Puedo pasar?– Pregunto Vivian

–Claro, mama – Contesto Isabella

Vivian entro al cuarto de su hija y se sentó en la cama

– ¿Podemos hablar?– Pregunto Vivian. Isabella notaba algo raro en su tono de voz, se escuchaba algo triste y preocupada, pero también seria.

–Si, mama-Dijo Isabella, luego doblo la hoja de su libro y lo cerró. El tono de voz de su mama le daba a entender que eso era bueno

–Es sobre tu amigo… Phineas

–¿Le pasa algo?– Pregunto Isabella nerviosa

–No – Respondió Vivian – Te diré algo muy directo, por que no encuentro otra forma de decírtelo. Yo noto como estas junto a el y como te brillan los ojos…

Isabella sabía lo que venia. Ella quería salir corriendo o desviarse del tema. Había una pregunta que Isa no quería escuchar, pero era tarde.

– ¿Estas enamorada de el, verdad?– Pregunto Vivian al fin

–Yo...Este…no…si…digo no… eh…–Trababa Isabella

–Isa, hija, se lo que pasa –Dijo Vivian con cierto dolor en el pecho- Todo quedo en el pasado, esa promesa nunca me gusto-aclaro la señora Shapiro-Además no esta notariada, así que nunca se tomo en cuenta – Bromeo – Phineas es un buen chico, y la verdad… se nota que te quiere…

–No romperé mi promesa – Sollozo Isabella seria, intentando no aceptar lo que sentía hacia el pelirrojo, pero ese 'No romperé mi promesa' la delataba

–Phineas es la única excepción – Dijo Vivian

Isabella abrazo a su mama muy fuerte y sintió una presión en el pecho, en su corazón; sentía que en cualquier momento podía llorar. Era vulnerable en ese instante. Igual que como se sentía con Phineas en ese momento

–Isabella, habla –Repetía Phineas

–Yo… no se lo que me paso…–Dijo Isabella

–Oye… sobre lo que me dijiste…

–¿Qué te dije?

–Bueno… que tu… estabas…

–Confundida

–No, era otra cosa

–Pero estoy confundida. No se que me paso ni que hice ni se que estoy haciendo, me debí quedar en mi casa, ahora lo único que quiero hacer es llorar y golpear algo…–Dijo Isabella con la voz quebrada y seria

–Yo también estoy confundido, no se porque te pones así…

– ¿Cómo 'así'?

–Pues… así; Estábamos felices, luego te quedaste seria, luego callada y luego lloraste y luego te quedaste como atrapada en tus sentimientos y luego te confundes y luego un niño pasó y rió… pues así 'así'

Isabella se sentía vulnerable a todo. Ella y Phineas estaban sentados en el pasto, en lo alto de una colina. Isabella fue sola ahí por que decían que el atardecer se veía hermoso desde ese lugar, pero Phineas paso cerca de ese lugar y decidió acercarse a su amiga, pero ya era muy oscuro, la luna estaba llena, en el cielo.

–No se que me paso…–Dijo Isabella – dije todo lo que sentía y todo lo que pensaba y… ¿Por qué estoy diciendo esto?...

–Tal vez porque no tengas almohada a quien contarle todo…– respondió Phineas, aunque el no sabia por que contesto eso

Isabella se quedo viendo el cielo por unos minutos hasta que Phineas le hablo

–Y… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar así de animo?– Pregunto Phineas

–Mira, Phineas…-Dijo Isabella y luego dio un gran suspiro y se armo de valor Cuando era una pequeña niña vi algo terrible con mis padres que eso si, no me atrevo a decir…–Empezó a contar, pero luego sintió como si le estuvieran pellizcando el corazón y bueno, eso me hizo ver de una forma horrible y diferente el amor y… yo… mira, seré muy directa con esto, pero no se como decirlo… prometí que nunca, nunca, nunca me enamoraría de nadie… y que jamás rompería la promesa…

–Valla…–Exclamo Phineas sorprendido, pero quería saber si era capaz de romper la promesa – entonces… ¿Jamás la romperás?

Isabella se volvió a quedar pensativa, estuvo a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de Phineas, su mama estaba de acuerdo, pero pensó en su papa… le dolió el alma horriblemente

–Jamás la romperé –dijo Isabella con la voz quebrada _claro que si, Phineas, la romperé solamente por ti…–_¿Entiendes?

–Si…–respondió Phineas algo decepcionado y sintió como un balde de hielo le caía en su cabeza –ya es noche y… em… debo… enterrar a un muerto… Dijo… a… comprar una lámpara para… mi orangután verde…–_que tonto, ni siquiera tengo un orangután verde_

–Salúdalo de mi parte…–dijo Isabella

Phineas, con cara de tristeza se paro y se fue. Isabella se quedo ahí sentada, viendo el cielo y pensando que había cometido un error, pero no le podía romper una promesa que le había hecho a su propio padre. Sentía las manos heladas, las lagrimas pasando por su cara y un pellizco de pulga en el alma.

Isabella sintió un viento. Luego escucho una voz que la saco de sus pensamientos. Esa voz la conocía ella y de inmediato la reconoció, era de un hombre que no había visto hace mucho tiempo, esa voz le decía…

"No lo dejes, esa promesa nunca existió, y si fuera así, el es la única excepción"

Isabella sabia que hacer

**(Nota de la autora: / awww….. que cursi y ridícula me puse._.)**

–Te extraño…–Dijo Isabella y se paro de ahí

Isabella corrió a buscar a Phineas. El había dicho que iba a comprar una lámpara o a enterrar a un muerto, pero ella sabía que iba a su casa. Ella lo vio casi llegando a su casa y corrió hacia el. Isabella llamo su atención tocándole el hombro y resulto, Phineas volteo a verla, pero se veía diferente, tenia los ojos hinchados, como el hubiera…. Llorado. Isabella se dio cuenta de eso y ella lo abrazo muy fuerte

–Tú eres la única excepción-Dijo finalmente Isabella y cerro los ojos

**¿Por qué siempre que escribo siento que escribí mucho y al momento que lo veo es bien poquito? ._. Se sorprenderán si les digo que estas son 4 paginas completas._. Casi comenzando 5 siento que fui muy cursi xD ._. e.e**

**Bien, nunca he hecho un fic como este, así que si hubo algo que no les pareció o si tienen alguna sugerencia o queja díganmelo, por favor ;)**

**Se aceptan todo tipo de reviews.**

**Anónimos, Sugerencias, Quejas, Opiniones, Positivos, Negativos y…. no se =3 Si les interesa la canción es: The Only Exception de Paramore, se las recomiendo mucho =D les pondré aquí abajo la letra en español, porque si la pongo en ingles talvez algunas personas la entiendan, pero otras dirían "¿Qué %!*¨+ es esto?" ._. Así que esta es la letra en español…. Oigan ¿Por qué huele a pizza? ._.**

_**Cuando era joven**_

_**Vi a mi papá llorar**_

_**Y en el maldito viento**_

_**Él rompió su propio corazón**_

_**Y yo vi.**_

_**Como él trato de arreglarlo**_

_**Y mi mamá juró esto**_

_**Ella nunca se dejaría olvidar**_

_**Y era el día que prometí**_

_**Que nunca cantaría al amor**_

_**Si no existe**_

_**Pero querido, **_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tal vez sé, en algún lugar**_

_**Profundamente en mi alma**_

_**Que aquel amor nunca dura**_

_**Y tenemos que encontrar otros caminos**_

_**Para hacerlo solos**_

_**O mantener una cara directa**_

_**Y yo siempre vivía así**_

_**Cuidada de un cómodo, distanciada**_

_**Y hasta ahora**_

_**Me había jurado a mi misma que estaba contenta**_

_**Con la soledad**_

_**Ninguna compañía merece el riesgo, pero**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tengo un apretón apretado en realidad.**_

_**Pero no puedo**_

_**Dejar ir lo que esta frente a mí, aquí**_

_**Conozco tu salida**_

_**En la mañana, cuando te maquillas**_

_**Déjame con una prueba de que no es un sueño**_

_**Ohh**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Tú, eres, la única excepción**_

_**Y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto**_

_**Oh, y estoy en mi camino, al creer en esto**_

**Gracias Google por ayudarme con la traducción :D**


End file.
